Desperate for Love
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Elizabeth and Sam are in love. Or so they thought. After the break up Elizabeth moves on to Luke, but when she realizes that he is bad news, will he do anything to get her back? Is he so in lvoe with her that he would .....kill her?
1. Default Chapter

Desperate for Love  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield was sitting in the living room, in the duplex that she, her twin sister Jessica, their gay but loveable friend Neil, and the arrogant womanizer of a jerk, Sam. But even with the weird group of people, they still made it work. Or tried anyway.  
  
"Hey Wakefield." Sam said to Elizabeth as he walked into the living room and started to grab the remote control. Elizabeth was quick and she grabbed the remote control faster than Sam. Sam sighed while Elizabeth waved the remote in his face.  
  
"I win today. Maybe tomorrow you'll get lucky." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, you think? I got you so bad yesterday that you were on the floor." Sam said with his famous smirk.  
  
"Yeah well today is a new day." Elizabeth said as she sat on Sam's lap and he smiled up at her.  
  
"Why Liz. Are you trying a new position?" Sam asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. We never tried this way, now have we. We could go and give it a test run if you want." Elizabeth said as she moved her head down, and her lips connected with Sam's.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!!" Jessica said as she walked into the living room and immediately closed her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jessica and gave her a smile. She looked back down at Sam. "Looks like we have to finish this position in your room." Elizabeth said with a smile as she got up and took Sam's hand as he stood.  
  
"This will end naked, and tangled in my sheets, right?" Sam said with a mocking smirk.  
  
"Doesn't it always." Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Jessica's shocked face.  
  
"I do not want to know about your sex life. And with HIM!!" Jessica started to make fake barfing sounds and Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Jess. I'll be back in 2 hours. Sam can really keep it up, if you know what I mean." Elizabeth said as she winked. Sam groaned and started to take Elizabeth in the direction of his room, where the door was closed and the music went up.  
  
"I don't know what Liz sees in that guy." Jessica mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. Sam and Elizabeth have been going out for 2 months and their little happiness sickened Jessica. But what was about to happen in the upcoming weeks was never expected. 


	2. Chapter 2 Cheat

Desperate for Love  
  
Chapter 2 Cheat  
  
It was rounding on Sam and Elizabeth's 4 months anniversary. Sam had made reservations at a French restaurant and had the night perfectly planned out. Elizabeth had gone shopping with Jessica to get a dress for the fancy restaurant. All the while, Jessica bashed and thrashed Sam. Elizabeth thought it was cute that her sister was trying to look after her but some things needed to be for yourself and by yourself. She knew that Jessica loved her and only wanted what's best for her, but Elizabeth finally felt alive. She lost her virginity to Sam. And she hoped that he was the only guy she would ever sleep with.  
  
"Hey Liz! I have to go somewhere right quick. I will be back in time for us to make the restaurant. See you in a few, ok?" Sam asked. He kissed Elizabeth and left the duplex. Elizabeth and Neil went back to their game of who's cuter between Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnett.  
  
*******************  
  
Sam walked through the flower shop and looked through all the arrangements. As he went through the many rows, filled with flowers, he spotted a girl that worked there. She was a red head. And she was cute. It made Sam forget why he was there and who made him want to get flowers.  
  
"Getting flowers for your girlfriend?" The girl asked. She smiled at Sam and he was struck dumb. She had a beautiful body, and a great smile. She had a nice voice and Sam must say that she was well endowed in the breasts area.  
  
"No. My mother." Sam said. "But now, maybe she just don't need flowers. My name's Sam."  
  
"Mines is Joey. It's short for Josephine." The girl said.  
  
"Nice name. I like you Joey. Know a place where we can get to know each other a little better?" Sam said, as he stood closer to her.  
  
"Alex! I'm going to the storage room. I want to show this young man a nice way to plant some roses. Don't come back there, and watch the store. Be back in an hour." Joey led him in the storage room and closed the door. Soon Sam felt her on him, rolling her hands over his chest and kissing his ear. Sam started to kiss her neck and she leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go right after we finish? I really would like to show you my house." Joey said as they started to remove their clothing.  
  
"I would love to." Sam murmured as he started to unzip her pants.  
  
*******************  
  
Elizabeth was in the new dress that she bought for the dinner that she and Sam were supposed to be going to. But he hadn't showed up. It was going on 10 and Elizabeth had cried so many times before. What if something happened to him? What if he was in an accident? All these thoughts were running around in her head and she just wished that he would call. Jessica had tried to stay up with her, but since it was getting late, Jessica had fell asleep on the couch. Elizabeth watched her sister sleep and she felt herself start to slowly calm down. A few minutes later Elizabeth heard a car in the driveway. After that Sam walked in the front door. Elizabeth felt all the worry that she had felt just moments before, dissolve away.  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" Elizabeth said sternly.  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry. I got held up. I tried to call but I couldn't."  
  
"Really? Got held up doing what?" Elizabeth asked as she tapped her foot against the side of the chair, while her left leg was on top of the right, and her hands were crossed over her chest. She just sat there. Waiting for his example for standing her up.  
  
"My car broke down. It was the battery. Anyway, it broke down around 7 and I had to wait for triple A. And then when they came, they had to work on it. Something else was wrong with it. The carburetor had a hole, and the fuel was low. By the time they fixed it, it was going on 9. So I just drove home. I'm sorry about missing the reservations and screwing up this night."  
  
"Whatever. Sam, I know those triple A guys, had to have a phone. I hope you like sleeping in your bed alone, cause that is what you will be doing tonight. I'm sleeping in my room. Goodnight." Elizabeth got up and ran up the stairs. Sam sat down on the couch and sighed. The only good thing was that she didn't smell the perfume on him, and she didn't realize that he had lipstick stains on his clothes. He went in his room and threw it under the piles and piles of clothes on his floor. Elizabeth will never know what really happened that night. 


	3. Chapter 3 Liar

Desperate for Love  
  
Chapter 3 Liar  
  
Jessica was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Sam to come in. She wanted to kill him for standing up Elizabeth last night. She didn't have to wait long. Sam came in, tired as hell. He started to brew up some coffee, without realizing Jessica was in the kitchen.  
  
"Where the hell were you last night?" Jessica asked. Sam turned around startled.  
  
"Give me a heart attack why don't you." Sam said as he turned back around.  
  
"Give me an answer Sam. I want it. And I want it now!"  
  
"Jessica. The last time I checked I was dating your sister, not you."  
  
"You know what? You are a slacker, and a jerk. And I don't know why in hell Elizabeth listened to your explanations about why you bailed out on her. To tell you the truth, I think it was the dumbest thing she could ever do. If you hurt Elizabeth, I swear to god, that I will hurt you. Watch your back Burgess." Jessica left the kitchen and Sam sighed and sat down.  
  
************  
  
"Hey, Liz." Sam said to Elizabeth who was pretending to be sleep. Elizabeth sighed and turned over to him.  
  
"What do you want Sam?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up.  
  
"Can you please forgive me? I mean come on. It was a slight car trouble. We could do the reservations for tonight. I swear everything will be perfect." Sam said as he sat on the bed and stroked her head. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Ok. I guess I can take your word." Elizabeth murmured as Sam kissed her.  
  
***********  
  
"Jessica lay off. I'm sure it was car trouble." Neil said throwing up his hands. Jessica nibbled on her finger and heard Sam go upstairs to Elizabeth's room.  
  
"This is the chance to find out. Neil come with me to search his room." Jessica said sitting up fast.  
  
"Hell no! You do this alone Jessica. I'll be the look out. He comes downstairs, I'll tap the door."  
  
"Ok." Jessica said as she left her room and went into Sam's room. She started to look through his piles of clothes while holding her breath.  
  
"For someone as cute as him, he sure has some weird smelling clothes." Jessica mumbled. She started to throw the clothes around when she found a shirt with lipstick marks on it. Jessica stared at this.  
  
"This is the shirt he wore last night." Jessica said. She sniffed it and smelled some cheap smelling perfume that she knew her sister would never buy, much less wear. Jessica analyzed the lipstick marks and noticed that it was a shade that Elizabeth would never wear.  
  
"That lying, cheating son of a bitch!" Jessica seethed. She glared at the shirt. How fucking dare he cheat on her sister?  
  
Suddenly there was a tapping at the door. Jessica threw the clothes back in its messy pile and opened the window. She jumped out the window and sat on the ground under it. She heard Sam come in and then him talking softly on the phone.  
  
"Joey? Hey. Yeah. I have to go with my mom tonight, to make up the flowers I didn't get her." Sam did his dumb laugh and Jessica wanted to kill him. Strangling the jerk with the phone wire was quite appealing to her.  
  
"Yeah. Ok, I'll be over at your house at 3. Ok. Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone and then Jessica heard her sister come in.  
  
"Hey baby. Can you help me with this? I would ask Jess, but I can't find her. Neil said she stepped out."  
  
"Sounds like Jess." Sam said. Jessica was pissed off. She decided to follow Sam that night. Jessica went back into the house and smiled when she saw Sam sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Jess." He said.  
  
"Whatever." Jessica said as she walked by him and went into Neil's room to tell him what she found. 


End file.
